Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota
by Alexriolover95
Summary: An alternate version of the first Rio. What would happen if Jewel was the domesticated, shy, nervous bird living with Linda in Minnesota and Blu was the independent, feisty bird living in Brazil. Read to find out! This story is inspired by One Morning in Minnesota written by Jesus loves all.
1. Jewel in Minnesota

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I have been quite busy with other stuff. But I am back with a new story which you guys, I think, will enjoy very much.**

**This story is actually inspired by One Morning in Minnesota by Jesus loves all, an alternate version of the first Rio where Jewel loves Blu as soon as she sets eyes on him. An amazing story, if you have not read it, I urge you too.**

**Anyway before we start the story, an important note. I am only going to focus on the scenes that contain Blu, Jewel or both of them, this way I am not rewriting the whole movie, it would take too long to do it.**

**So without further ado, let's start.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jewel in Minnesota

* * *

Morning in the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro started again and in the jungle surrounding the city, birds of all kinds and sizes started the day, with their normal morning song.

The singing continued as many birds danced to the music and in one tree, a small light blue little girl bird woke up to all the excitement happening outside. She started to dance to the music and enjoyed it. Soon she saw a mother with her children on a nearby branch. The mother picked up her children and threw them off the branch to the horror of the blue girl bird, but relieved when the children were flying.

She wanted to fly also and prepared herself for flight, but before she could take off, a flying net caught a couple of birds in midair. Soon there were many birds being caught in cages and nets and everyone panicked and started flying away as fast as they could.

The little blue bird was confused and in that confusion fell out of the tree and landed on the ground. When she looked up, there were no birds in sight, she started to become scared and even more so when a big cage landed on her, trapping her.

Before she knew it, she was put on a plane with other caged birds and flew to an airport where she was to be taken to another country.

About a day later she was put on a truck that was to take her to a pet store. Little did the little blue bird know that she was in the country of the United States in the state of Minnesota, thousands of miles from her home.

The truck continued on to a town called Moose Lake, but the little bird did not know that, she was too frightened to think about anything.

Soon the truck got in the town and the driver applied the brakes too late at the stop light, distracted with the radio. He stopped just in time, but did not realize that the door in the back was not shut properly and one of the crates was thrown off into the snow.

The little blue bird suddenly felt cold and backed into a corner of the crate to try to get warm, still frightened. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach and she became scared at who it could be.

A little girl opened the crate and saw the little blue bird in the corner and reached her hands in to get the bird who tried to go away.

"It's okay." The girl said to the bird.

The little bird was scared and was looking around her as soon as she was out of the crate. The girl continued calming the bird and stroked her feathers, which the bird suddenly felt good at the sudden warmth.

"I'm take care of you." The girl said to the bird and than gave it a warm hug, which the bird liked very much and was finally calm.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter, very similar to the movie, but I hope you guys like it anyway.**


	2. A Normal Day?

Chapter 2: A Normal Day?

* * *

It was early morning in the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and in one home a young woman was sleeping in her bed. The clock next to her read 7:14 AM, all was quiet and peaceful until 7:15 AM.

The clock started to ring and the woman started to pound her fist into the clock to make it stop until it fell off onto the floor. The woman got really annoyed and uncovered the blankets to unplug the clock. The woman, Linda, was surprised when the ringing did not stop when she unplugged it.

Linda looked up to see her bird, Jewel, imitating an alarm clock wearing her glasses. Linda smiled and pressed her finger against Jewel's beak, to which Jewel stopped and put Linda's glasses on Linda.

"Morning, Jewel." Linda said stroking Jewel's neck.

The two than went about their normal morning routine which included brushing their teeth, preparing and eating breakfast together, Linda trying to feed Jewel her vitamins and lastly opening Linda's book store, which was named after Jewel's species, The Blue Macaw Books.

After that the day continued as normal with consumers coming in and getting books and saying hello to Jewel.

Midday came and Linda was talking to her mom while preparing Jewel's favorite treat a plate of cookies with a nice steaming hot cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes mom, I would like to come and visit, but who would take care of Jewel."

"Mom, they don't have kennels for parrots. Here's your hot chocolate Jewel, just how you like it."

Jewel was in her nice cage reading a magazine in flight mechanics when she heard Linda and saw the plate and cup. Jewel than got out of her cage by herself and walked over to her treat.

"This is the life." Jewel said happily. "The perfect coca to marshmallow ratio." Jewel than put her beak into the cup, but was disturbed by a snowball hitting the store window.

Jewel turned to see two geese laughing at her. "Well look who it is, my favorite nerd bird."

"Very funny, real mature." Jewel said, clearly annoyed at them for disturbing her wonderful moment.

The two geese continued to mock Jewel, Jewel knew they were probably jealous at how pretty she was compared to them.

"Throw all the snowballs you want, I am protected by this magical forcefield called glass. It's what keeps me warm while you two are freezing your…"

Jewel saw that the two geese had their bottoms pointed at her. "Butts." Jewel finished.

Jewel was just about to take a bite out of a cookie when she heard someone else outside.

A man was having trouble walking over the slippery sidewalk and crashed into the bench the two geese were sitting on, to which the two geese flew off.

Jewel was baffled and grew a little scared when the man spotted her and came towards her. The man crashed into the store window and Jewel was just speechless at what just happened.

Linda had also spotted this and went outside to see if the man needed help.

"Are you alright?" Linda asked.

After the man got inside, he rubbed his hands together. "I'm not really built for this weather."

"Oh, are you looking for some books?" Linda asked.

"Books? No I have come six thousand miles looking for her." The man said looking at Jewel who was just about to start her first cookie, but than looked her, confused.

The man than gave Linda his card which Linda read aloud. "Doctor of Ornithology?" And put the card down to find Dr. Tulio Monteiro admiring her bird.

"She is magnificent." Tulio said, and than made some strange sounds which Jewel was scared of.

"Linda, a little help here, I just want to eat my cookies."

Jewel tried in vain to get Linda's attention, but Linda got the wrong message.

"Wow, you're actually talking to her."

"Yes, I shook my tail feathers…" Tulio continued, Jewel did not even get what he just said. "I did not get that at all." Jewel said.

"So Dr. Monteiro…"

"Please call me Tulio, you know your macaw is a very special bird, in fact Jewel is the last female of her kind."

"Really." Linda said and Linda and Jewel looked at each other surprised.

"Yes, and we recently found a male and we hope to bring the two of them together so their species can be saved." Tulio finished.

Jewel swallowed hard when Tulio finished.

"Of, sure." Linda said looking at Jewel who gave a nervous smile. "When can he come over?"

"No, he is in Brazil, Jewel has to come Rio de Janeiro!"

At this, Linda laughed. "Rio, Brazil." Linda said backing away into a table, Jewel landed on the table and went to the globe.

Linda continued. "No, no, I never let Jewel out of my sight, she needs me."

"It's okay, it's all arranged, you will be with her and I will be with her."

Linda was trying to act busy and Jewel on Linda's arm was looking nervously at Tulio.

"When Tulio finished, Linda spoke. "Look I know you're doing your job, but… I can't… well I mean Jewel is very special and we are not big on travel. Linda continued walking away from Tulio. "Heck she can't even fly."

Jewel took a little offense at this, but was completely caught off guard as Tulio grabbed her.

"Of course she can fly, she is a perfect specimen." Tulio said, checking Jewel's features."

"What are doing?" Linda asked, nervous."

"Don't worry their natural instincts always come." And Tulio threw Jewel, who flapped her wings crazily and fell down a short distance away.

"Well almost always." Tulio said, a little disappointed.

"Jewel." Linda shouted.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Jewel asked angrily.

"Are you okay?" Linda asked, giving her Jewel a hug, which Jewel returned.

"Perhaps she is too domesticated." Julio suggested.

Linda and Jewel shared a sudden look and Linda put Jewel down on the table.

"It was nice of you to come and squawk around and throw my bird, but now it's time for you to leave." Linda said angrily, pushing Tulio to the door, Jewel was on the table nodding in agreement at what Linda was doing.

Soon Tulio was at the door. "Wait Linda, this could be our last chance."

"Have a safe flight." Linda replied and shut the door.

"Linda, please if we don't do this, than their whole species will be gone." Tulio slipped his card through the mail slot in the door. "At least think about it."

Linda and Jewel shared a questioning look at each other, but than went to continue their day as normal.


	3. The Fail and Talk

Chapter 3: The Fail and Talk

* * *

Linda and Jewel continued on with their day as normal after the incident with Tulio, but when night fell and Linda closed the shop and went to bed, Jewel stayed in the shop to provide to herself that she could fly.

"Natural instincts." Jewel said to herself as she studied her books. "Well I'm show him, I can do this."

After going through all her notes and books, Jewel put them aside and reviewed them all in her head.

"Okay, flaps open, landing gear check, and lastly tail flaps." Jewel stopped to admire herself. "Not bad." But than focused on her own task.

"Okay, let's do this." Jewel said while pushing on a button that revealed two rows of christmas lights that looked like the lights used to guide planes on the runway during the night time.

"Just to be safe, thrust, lift, drag, weight." Jewel started running across the table along the lights and kept repeating, "Thrust, lift, drag, and weight." Until she got close to the end and panicked and tried to stop.

Jewel managed to catch on the end of one of the rows of lights. "That was close." She thought in her head. But than a second later she fell and ended up being caught and tangled in the lights.

Linda heard all the commotion downstairs and went to check it out.

"Jewel." Linda called out.

Linda than saw Jewel in a mess of christmas lights, where Jewel was giving Linda an innocent look. Linda than went to help Jewel out of the mess and the two went to sleep, but both had trouble falling asleep.

In the morning, Linda told Jewel that they needed to talk and the two got between a door frame.

"I promised I would take care of you, right?" Linda asked Jewel, who was standing on Linda's knee.

At these words Jewel turned slightly towards Linda.

"And I have ever broken that promise." And Jewel completely turned to look at Linda.

"I'm scared too, but I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't the right thing to do." Linda consulted Jewel.

"What do you say Jewel?"

Jewel thought about it for a second. Linda has never broken a promise and besides Linda would go with her. Jewel decided to do it.

Jewel than met Linda's fist with her beak to tell her she will do it.

"That's my big brave girl and we will be home before you know it." Linda said happily. But Jewel still put on an uncertain face.

The rest of the day the two spent packing and preparing for the trip that would decide the fate of the blue macaws.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a little short, guys. I did not want to overflow chapter 2 however. But I hope you guys still enjoyed this.**

**P.S. If anyone can help me find a good cover picture for this story I will be very grateful for your help.**


	4. Arrival in Rio

Chapter 4: Arrival in Rio

* * *

After a long flight from Minnesota, Jewel, Linda, and Tulio arrived in the city of Rio de Janeiro during midday. They than got in Tulio's jeep and they made their way to aviary where Tulio worked.

They were driving along the road that was next to the beaches, where Tulio was showing Linda the amazing sights. Jewel was quite nervous being in such a different place. It was so different from the quiet little town where snow grew in piles. Jewel tried to hide in her cage, but a sight of several birds made her look up and admire them.

Soon the jeep stopped at a stoplight and Jewel not paying attention was quite surprised when a couple of people in masks came up and were dancing.

"Wow, what's going on?" Linda asked.

"You just arrived in time for carnival." Tulio answered.

"Carnival?"

"Yes, it's the biggest party in the world, you know a time to dance and have fun."

Tulio than made some funny sounds and Linda laughed a little, but than noticed someone.

""Is she a performer?" Linda asked, pointing to a woman who was along the dancing crowd.

"No, in fact that's my dentist, Dr!" Tulio shouted.

"Hey, don't forget to floss, Tulio."

"You got it."

"Come tomorrow night and everyone will be dressed like that."

"No, not me." Linda said, not eager to dress like Tulio's dentist.

It was at this point that Jewel heard some noise coming from the top of her cage and looked out to see two small birds dancing and singing.

One of them, a yellow canary, saw Jewel and said some things in Portuguese, which Jewel did not understand.

"Oh, right." Jewel said, taking out a translation pamphlet, but in her nervousness dropped it and it fell out of the cage beyond her reach. "I am not from here." Jewel said, using her wings to get her message across.

"Hey, Nico, she is a tourist." The other bird named Pedro, a red-crested cardinal, told the yellow canary."

"Funny you don't look like one."

"Really." Jewel said, baffled.

"So are you here for carnival?" Nico asked.

"Actually I'm just here to meet a boy."

"Oh a boy." Nico said with interest. "Some little advice, Brazilian boys are quite tough, they play hard to get."

"Oh really." Jewel said uncertainly.

"Yeah, they only want someone who is pretty, not smart." Pedro added.

"But you are quite pretty, so you will have an easy time." Nico assumed Jewel.

"Right, well thanks." Jewel said still uncertain.

"Now let's get you out of that cage." Nico said to the surprise of Jewel.

"Yeah, I'm going to pop that cage open." Pedro added.

"No, no." Jewel started, but than Pedro started to throw his body against the cage to no effect.

"You call that popping." Nico said.

"That is tough." Pedro said, tried out.

"No really guys I'm okay, love the cage." Jewel said embracing the metal bars.

"Suit yourself." Nico said.

"Don't forget pretty, not smart." Pedro said before he flew off with Nico.

"Yeah, and good day to you." Jewel shouted after the two.

By the time Jewel finished this statement, the light had turned to green and the jeep was once again on its way to aviary where Jewel would finally meet Blu, the last male blue macaw.


	5. Meeting Blu

Chapter 5: Meeting Blu

* * *

Jewel, Linda, and Tulio soon got to the aviary where Tulio worked and the three walked inside where Tulio showed Jewel and Linda around the place. The last stop was the actual place where birds were being treated for injuries.

When they got there Tulio started with his strange bird sounds and birds flocked to him and flowed both of his arms.

"They really seem to like me." Linda said.

"Yes, I'm their big mama bird." And Tulio than got some bird feed and put it in his mouth, a small bird immediate dug his beak in to get some.

"Ew." Jewel commented at Tulio's actions.

"Want some." Tulio asked Linda, pointing to his mouth.

"No thanks."

Tulio than continued to show Jewel and Tulio around.

Tulio was talking about how many of them were caught by smugglers and treated badly. Soon the three came across a white cockatoo that looked a little scared.

"Look here we just found him last night." Tulio said, referring to the white bird. "Hey buddy, you're looking much better today." Tulio comforted the bird.

"Get well soon." Jewel said to the cockatoo, who responded with a narrow glare, which Jewel got a little scared of.

"So where is Blu?" Linda asked.

"Oh, we keep him in a special room, he is a very spirited bird."

"I'm say." A man with cuts and bandages across his face replied who was sitting at a desk that the three came to.

"He did that. Well he is very tough, I'm give him that. He probably will not hurt a girl like me." Jewel commented. But another part of her made her suddenly back herself in her cage and make a panicked noise which Linda heard.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Blu will be excited to see such a pretty face." Julio comforted Jewel.

In a few minutes the three were soon at the entrance of Blu's room and Jewel prepared herself to meet him.

"Good luck Jewel." Linda said to Jewel before she went in.

The first thing Jewel saw was the huge artificial jungle put in place for Blu.

"Wow, this is very nice." Jewel commented. "Hello is anyone there?" Jewel called out in the hope Blu would hear.

Jewel continued walking through the jungle until she saw a shadow on the floor that was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second. Jewel hesitated to look up and see Blu, but at the last second before Blu landed she looked up to see a dark blue feathered handsome bird that stood tall and had the look of a tough guy.

"Um, hello, you must be Blu, my name is Jewel." Jewel introduced herself quite nervously and put her wing out for Blu to shake it.

Blu only looked at it before he spoke. "Okay first of all Blu is my nickname and only my parents called me that, it's Tyler. Second, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." Jewel said, confused.

"It's a simple question." Blu, a.k.a. Tyler, said in a mean tone. "Look here you might be pretty and all, but I like to be alone now. Because you're a girl I will not be too harsh on you, but leave me alone and we will not have any trouble.

"I'm sorry, can we at least act like we are together, look I'm doing this for my owner and…"

"Wait you have an owner, like in a human being."

"Yes, why."

"That just makes it worse, I do not even want to see your face." Blu said, with anger in his voice and turned away.

Meanwhile Linda and Tulio were watching the two interact.

"Looks like it's off to a slow start." Tulio commented. "Maybe we should come back tomorrow and see if any progress is made."

And with that Linda and Tulio walked out, but Linda was quite concerned to leave Jewel in there.

Back with Blu and Jewel, a long ordeal began for both of them. Jewel constantly tried to talk with Blu to find out why he was so angry at her and Blu constantly walked away form her. Little did the two know that a long adventure that would start in a bag would begin.


	6. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

* * *

Throughout the day Jewel tried to talk to Blu, but each time he walked or flew away, trying to avoid Jewel.

Soon night came and Jewel thought she had enough for one day, so she hulked down in a patch of bush and tried to get as comfortable as she could and tried to get some sleep, but soon she heard a banging.

"Please I'm trying to sleep." Jewel called out to Blu. "What are you even doing?"

"What does it even look like I'm doing, I'm trying to get out of here." Blu shouted with a rock in his talons, banging away at the air vent, trying to pry it open.

"Why? You have such a nice place here, and you have it all to yourself, why are you so unhappy?" Jewel asked nicely.

Blu had enough of Jewel trying to get an answer from him, so he shouted out with emotion.

"Do you really want to know why I'm so unhappy!"

"Yes I do."

"It's because I'm a free-spirited bird, okay, I like to be free in the jungle. I was taken away from my wonderful home with my family and friends by humans." Blu stated with disgust at the last word.

"Well I mean not all humans are bad."

"And how do you know."

"Because I lived with one for 15 years." Jewel defended herself.

"Why am I even talking to you, I forget you are a pet, not a real bird like me. You have no idea how hard my life has been."

Little did the two birds know that an evil white cockatoo has subdued the guard and allowed a person with a large bag to walk in and enter the aviary.

Back with Blu and Jewel, the heated conversation continued until Blu had enough of it.

"That's it, I give up trying to talk to you, I'm going away from you."

And with that Blu walked away, but he was caught by the person with the bag by surprise and Jewel could hear Blu.

"Blu, Blu." Jewel called out, but than saw a shadow of a person on the floor.

"Oh, hello." Jewel called out, but was than also caught in the bag, and landed on top of Blu.

"Oh great the last bird I would want to see." Blu sighed.

"Hey, this is not fun for me either." Jewel replied. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea, but hopefully I'm soon away from you." Blu said.

And so our two blue macaws would start their crazy adventure tied up in the bag.


	7. Captured

**Sorry of the long delay guys, but I had a fresh idea for another story and wanted to write it so I don't forget it, plus I have been busy with school, but I am finally back with this story, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Captured

* * *

Blu and Jewel were soon put in a cage and still had no idea where they were going, only that Blu was focussing on a way out, while Jewel was panicking a little.

Blu cut a hole in the fabric that was covering the cage with his beck and look out to see where ethic were going, he spotted a small building that were coming to.

Meanwhile Jewel was panicking. "How I wish I was home, I miss my cage and my little bell, oh my little bell."

Blu got annoyed at Jewel. "Will you be quiet, you're not helping."

"Well sorry, I''m not a wild bird, remember?" Jewel defended herself.

"Just be quiet and play dead already."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Blu raised his voice a little.

"Fine." And Jewel played dead alongside Blu.

Soon the boy carrying the cage walked in with a smile, happy he got his job done.

The boy Fernando placed the cage on a table.

"Well look who it is, nice work, Fernando." A man, who was sitting down, said. "You see boys what did I tell you?"

"That you were going to pay him only half as much." One of the other men said.

"No that he reminds me of me, smart, here you go kid."

"Hey this is only half that you promised me."

"Oh shut up kid." And the man took off the fabric covering the cage, only to see two dead blue macaws. "What the…"

"I told you I needed those birds alive." The man shouted as he picked Blu out of the cage. "Does this look alive!"

But than Blu suddenly was alive and bit the man on the hand and started to fly away, the three men in the room trying to catch him. Blu saw an opening in the wall and quickly went for it, but was caught by a talon and pinned down.

"Hello, handsome." An evil white cockatoo smiled down at Blu. "What's the matter, cockatoo got your throat."

Blu, however, stayed strong. "Well I'm certainly more handsome than you are."

Than Nigel heard, "Alive", form his master. "I would take offense to that and do something got you, but my master prefers you alive than dead."

And Nigel with Blu in his talon threw him in the cage with Jewel.

"Real smooth, I can't believe you would just leave me behind."

"Why don't you follow me?" Blu asked, but Jewel did not answer.

Than the man that was Nigel's master put a chain on the two. "The last blue macaws, this is worth a fortune, hey Fernando, go hang them in that room."

Blu was trying desperately to get the chain off of him, while Jewel just looked at her end of the chain.

Fernando, with Blu and Jewel in the cage got in the room, which revealed a room full of all kinds of birds in cages that were scared or gone crazy because of their captivity.

Soon Blu and Jewel's cage got hung on a hook.

"Sorry guys, nothing personal."

Blu and Jewel than looked at Fernando with innocent eyes and Fernando felt sorry, but knew he could not do anything and closed the door to the room.


	8. The Great Escape

Chapter 8: The Great Escape

* * *

Blu and Jewel were in the cage along with the other caged birds, both wondering what will happen next. Blu was walking around, trying to figure a way out, while Jewel was trying to calm herself down.

"Okay, the key is not to panic, stay calm."

"I am calm, what are you talking about?" Blu demanded.

"Not you, me."

"I never thought you were such a girl."

Jewel started tearing up, but Blu ignored her and just continued to try to find a way out. Blu was still walking around, when the evil white cockatoo named Nigel came in and began his round of torture.

Nigel was holding a chicken bone and was pulling it along a cage full of little dark blue birds.

"Something is stuck in my beak, do you mind?" Nigel got closer to the bars of the cage, all of the birds in the cage running towards the other end, except for one, which was frozen in place. The bird tried to run too, but one of his friends pushed him back and the bird reached into Nigel's beak to get the piece of chicken out, but Nigel just as quickly shut his beak, scaring the bird.

Blu and Jewel were watching Nigel and were surprised when he grabbed the bars of the cage with his talons.

"I know I'm not a pretty bird, but I used to be quite a looker."

Blu gave Nigel a mean look, while Jewel just had a blank expression. Than as if seeing Nigel was bad enough, he started to sing.

As the song continued, both Blu and Jewel felt their ears hurt as Nigel continued. The song ended as Nigel grabbed Blu by his talons.

"Well that was just terrible." Blu bravely said.

Nigel than squeezed his grip on Blu's neck. "You have no idea how much I want to hurt you, but my master prefers you without a scratch. Sweet nightmares."

And with that Nigel flew out, ending his round of torture.

Jewel finally had the guts to say something. "Not cool." She shouted. "Are you okay?" She said to Blu.

"I am not okay!" Blu shouted as he started to bang himself against the cage rocking it back and forward. The cage eventually swung so far it hit a window that had bars on it, clearly Blu was trying to break the cage. Little did he know that Nigel heard the noise and was coming to check it out.

Blu continued, as Jewel got dizzy. "Just wait a second, why don't you just open the door?" and Jewel with her beak opened the door of the cage.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What, it's just a slide bolt…" Jewel started, but Blu was flying out of the window and Jewel just managed to catch the window edge with her beak.

"What are you doing?" Blu demanded to know.

"Well I can't…"

"You can't what?" Blu asked, very annoyed.

But than Jewel let go of the edge when she saw Nigel fly in. "I can't fly…" Jewel shouted. And the two fell down until caught by a clothes line.

They than hurt a wall. "You are such a girl." Blu stated, before the clothes line gave way and the two fell in a couple of boxes of packing peanuts.

"Is there anything else I should know." Blu demanded as he got out of the box.

"Yes, I pick my beak and pee in the birdbath, happy."

But than two of the men from the group showed up and Blu shouted. "We got to go."

But the two started to trip over each other as they tried to run.

"Listen to me." Jewel said. "Inside leg, outside leg."

"And why should I listen to you."

"Becuase of them!" Jewel shouted and pointed at the two men running towards them.

"Fine!" Blu shouted and the two started running in sync with each other.

Soon Blu and Jewel lost the two as they got distracted by a cat running across their faces that Jewel scared.

"See, I'm bilingual too." Jewel said happily, but that all changed as Nigel was soon hot on their tail.

"This is just great, I'm chained to the only bird in the world who can't fly."

"Well excuse me." Jewel stated.

"Fine, how about the only girl bird who can't fly, better."

"Not really."

The chase continued as the two chained birds went past obstacles and was almost caught by Nigel, but fell off a roof and into a bucket and rolled into a home, where a family was watching soccer. the bucket rolled across their feet and the family did a wave in reaction to it.

Blu and Jewel soon fell out of the bucket and onto a sheet of metal, which acted as a surfboard on the roofs of the houses. Nigel was fast catching up and was almost there when Jewel suddenly went, "Hold on." And the two turned away and Nigel, surprised, did not see what he was flying into, a power unit. Nigel chased with it, and all the power in Rio went out.

Soon after Blu and Jewel were in the jungle, where Blu was walking like he was here all his life, while Jewel was nervous and a little scared.

Jewel tried to hide it, but Blu noticed. "Will you stop being a little girl and pick it all."

"Sorry, it's not everyday I go to the jungle chained to a mean boy."

"Just come on."

Soon Jewel felt something on her back and Blu felt his end of the chain tighten. "What's wrong now?" Blu asked.

"There is something on my back."

"It's probably nothing, just turn around."

Jewel turned around and a huge spider as big as Jewel's back was climbing up on her.

Blu was surprised and with his wing swept the spider away.

"Just a leaf, nothing to be scared of. Now let's go find a safe place to sleep."

"Where in the jungle are we going to find a place." Jewel wanted to know.

"Well how about here?" Blu looked up at a tall tree.

"No, I don't do trees. How about there?" And Jewel pointed to a little wooden structure a little way off.

"Fine, but only because I quit fighting with you."

And Blu and Jewel walked up to the wooden structure. So how do we get up, princess?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, let's figure it out."

And with much difficulty, Blu and Jewel finally made it to a comfortable spot.

"Finally, I can get some rest." Blu yawned.

"Wait Blu I have a question."

"Fine, what is it?"

Why don't you like me, aren't I pretty."

"Look I'm not a ladies' man okay, I see girls only as friends, nothing else. Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay, I will a little later."

"Fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tyler."

And Jewel looked out to Rio. "Goodnight Linda."


	9. Meeting Rafael

**Sorry guys for the very long delay, but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting Rafael

* * *

Morning in Rio de Janeiro started again and birds in the surrounding jungle woke up to do their normal routines, except for the last two blue macaws who were chained to each other.

Jewel had an idea to break the chain, and it involved Blu's strength, which made Blu happy.

"Okay Blu, I mean Tyler." Jewel correcting herself. "I need you to just start banging away at the chain with this rock and I will do the same."

"Okay." Blu said, still unsure, as Jewel handed him a rock that had a sharp end on it.

The two started banging away at the chain to no effect, unknown to them, many eyes were watching them.

After just a few minutes, the two became tired. "Any more ideas, princess." Blu said, very annoyed.

"I don't know, maybe…" Jewel stopped mid sentence. "Did you hear that?"

"You must be hearing things."

But than the bushes near the two started to rustle and Jewel became scared, while Blu held his cool.

"Who is there? Show yourself."

A few seconds later, two toucan chicks poked their head out and flew over to the blue macaws.

"Kids! This is just great." As Blu frowned and crossed his wings.

"They are so cute!" Jewel said as she scooped one of the chicks in her wings, hugging it.

"Come on, Tyler, they are so nice." Jewel urged Blu on.

"Fine." Blu said in defeat as he picked up the other chick, but did not hug it.

Blu than heard a scream coming from Jewel. "They are just kids, relax." And Blu turned around to find the chick that Jewel was holding was attacking her.

"What the…" Before Blu could finish he could feel his chest feathers being pulled and taken out. Blu made a painful face.

Soon several more toucan chicks were attacking Blu and Jewel. Some were biting the tails, others were busy pulling off feathers and even one of them was hitting Blu's head with his beak like a woodpecker does.

Blu and Jewel were so under attack that they did not hear the father of the chicks shout. "What's going on there?"

The father than flew down to the ground. "Go, go, off with you."

The chicks than proceeded to climb up on their father. "Daddy, daddy." The chicks were shouting.

"Okay, guys, calm down." The father said. "Right in the eye." As one of the chicks crashed into his dad's eye.

"Precious, aren't they." Blu said in a very annoyed tone.

"Yeah, seventeen of them and another on the way. Hey stop shaking your brother!" The father shouted at two of his children who were shaking an egg.

"They are giving me gray feathers." The father said, clearly tired, but than changed his mood. "So are you two lovebirds here for carnival?"

"No, me, I'm don't even like her." Blu said, unaware that Jewel's mood was down that Blu said that."

But the adult toucan noticed this. "Okay than, so I'm just going to guess that you two are chained up."

"Exactly." Jewel said, still down. "Can you help us take it off?"

The adult toucan thought about it. "Lucky for you, you know Rafael and Rafael knows everyone." But than two of his children landed on his eyes.

"Again with the eyes, you want me to call your mother?"

"No." All of his children present shouted and flew off of their father.

"Works every time, they are scared to death of her."

"Call me for what." A female toucan walked up to Rafael, wings at her hips and had a stern face.

"Oh, Eva. I must take this young couple to Luiz." Rafael said while coming up to Blu and Jewel and forcing them to crash into each other.

"Luiz? You don't fool me for a second, you and your friends just want to go to carnival."

"Oh, carnival, the magical moment where I met the most beautiful bird in the world." Rafael said while coming up and kissing Eva's wing.

Blu gave a disgusted face while Jewel felt awkward.

"Huh." Eva said as she turned away from Rafael.

"I still remember the song when we first met." And Rafael started to sing and dance with Eva.

Jewel actually thought Rafael was good and was nodding her head to the beat while Blu just gave her a disbelieving look.

"Take it." Rafael shouted to Eva.

And Eva started to sing. And boy was it the worst singing ever, for Blu and Jewel had to cover their ears.

"Like a river of the sweetest honey. "Rafael said, unaffected by his wife's singing.

"I think I need a hearing aid." Jewel commented.

"Come here." Rafael said and started hugging and kissing his wife, much to their kids' disgust.

"Okay, you can take them to Luiz, but hurry back." Eva said.

"You are an angel, I'm miss you."

"I'm miss you too…" But Eva was cut off hearing her children fighting again.

"I can't believe she let me go." Rafael said while walking away with Blu and Jewel on either side of him.

"So how far is this Luiz?" Jewel asked.

"Not far, thirty minute as the crow flies."

"And how far as the macaw walks." Jewel said, nervously.

"Princess here can't fly." Blu stated.

Jewel got a little angry. "Stop calling me that, okay."

Rafael was caught in the middle and not wanting to offend a lady, said. "Okay, we can work something out, but we should go away from here." For Rafael could see Eva having a hard time with the kids.

"Agreed." Blu said, as he knew what Rafael was talking about.

And the three birds walked away from Eva and her crazy children.


	10. Hang Gliding

**Hey guys, before we continue with the story, I have some news about a writer.**

**Scorcher the silver macaw has asked me a favor that I am more than happy to do for him. He wanted me to tell you guys that he will not be able to continue with his story for now because of school and it may be a few months before he will be back. He also said that he will make a chapter for ideas and that he will have a vote so stay tuned for that.**

**P.S. If you guys have a favor to ask of me, don't hesitate to tell me, I am more than happy to help you guys. Anyway let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hang Gliding

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and Rafael walked through the jungle until they came to a hang glider station that was on the edge of a cliff. They were right next to the station where Rafael was going to explain his plan on how they were going to get to Luiz quickly.

Jewel looked down at how high they and just as quickly pulled her head back, frightened at how high they were, but tried her best to hide her fear.

"Okay, so how are we going to get to your Luiz? We are so high up."

"That's why we are here." Rafael pointed to the hang glider station, where as if on cue, a person jumped off and started to hang glide his way down to the ground.

"Okay so you two just need to get to the roof and jump on one of those things when I give you the signal, we just need to time it right, and you two will be okay.

"Okay." Blu said in confidence, but Jewel's "Okay", did not sound convincing.

Blu and Jewel made their way to the roof while Rafael waited besides the station on the ground, ready to give the signal.

Finally another person was all set to hang glide and started running, Rafael gave the signal and Blu started running while Jewel was still unsure.

"Wait stop!" Jewel shouted, as she stopped running, but it was too late to stop.

"Not again!" Blu shouted.

Luckily, Blu managed to catch on the end of the hang glider with his talons, but since the hang glider was now going full speed and Blu had Jewel's weight he lost his grip and the two chained birds started falling in mid air.

"This is not how I wanted to go." Blu shouted.

But luck was on the side of the last two blue macaws for another hang glider caught them. Blu and Jewel both were catching their breath as both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was lucky." Jewel stated.

"I guess so, but it was your fault we fell in the first place, why did you even stop? We could have made it perfectly on the first one."

"I'm scared, okay, happy now." Jewel said as she turned away from Blu, slow tears coming down.

"Look, I'm sorry for being harsh, I guess it's just the way I am."

Jewel did not respond, but she could feel that Blu felt sorry because of his voice, but she still did not want to turn back around and look at Blu.

After a minute she decided to face forward and enjoy the view, and boy was it a view!

The whole city of Rio was like a bright gem, the many tall buildings, the beaches that lined the water and to add on top of that, was a tall, marble statue of Jesus Christ, the glider was just passing by. Jewel recognized it as the Christ the redeemer statue, she never imagined how big it was up close.

"Thank goodness! You guys are okay." A voice called out, as Blu and Jewel turned to see that Rafael was talking to them. "How are you guys enjoying the view?"

"It's wonderful." Blu and Jewel said at the same time, but talking at the same time made them feel awkward towards each other.

The two chained birds continued to enjoy the view, but they did not talk to each other as they did not feel comfortable with each other. Rafael continued to fly next to the hang glider to make sure the two blue macaws did not fall off again.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were deep in thought.

"Does Blu like me? He does seem to be a little nicer to me, he did say sorry to me and it sounded like he meant it, maybe I should try to talk to him again." Jewel said in her head.

Blu was also thinking. "I guess I should try to talk to Jewel again, I guess I could be a little nicer. After all she tried to get the chain off, maybe she is not bad at all."

Soon the hang glider came to the ground and Blu and Jewel got off and waited for Rafael to come to them.

In a few minutes Rafael joined the two.

"Good, looks like you two are okay and we can continue with our trip to Luiz, this way, we can catch the next trolley." As Rafael flew to the nearest trolley station.

As Blu and Jewel made their way, they made up their minds that as soon as they got on the trolley, they would try to have another, more nicer conversation.


	11. Awkward Trolley Ride

Chapter 11: Awkward Trolley Ride

* * *

As Blu, Jewel, and Rafael waited for the next trolley to come, Blu and Jewel thought about what to say to each other when the got on the trolley. They were ready with their thoughts when a trolley arrived and the trio hopped on the roof.

For a few minutes, the ride was silent as the trolley continued on it's path towards the main part of the city.

Blu and Jewel thought it was time to start their conversation. They both turned to face each other to talk, they came so close that they were almost kissing.

Rafael, unfortunately, noticed this, and took Blu and Jewel facing each other as a sign that they liked each other and could not hold their feelings together.

Luckily, Rafael could not think of a way to further this, he wished he had his two party friends to help him at the moment.

Meanwhile with Blu and Jewel, not a word came from their beaks and after a few seconds, Jewel turned away while Blu also did and was rubbing the back of his head. Blu decided to start.

"So, Jewel, lovely day we are having."

Jewel was so surprised. "Did he just call me by my name? Should I point it out?"

"Yeah, the weather is nice, however it is much hotter than in Minnesota, this is the most sweaty I have ever been."

Jewel than thought about what she just said. "Great, you just had to tell him how sweaty you were, how stupid."

"I guess it is kinda of hot, it was pretty normal when I was in that room." Blu said, referring to the room where he was kept in the aviary. "So, what's it like in Minnesota."

"Well, it's pretty cold most of the year, with snow half the year, I have to stay indoors most of the time." Jewel said, somewhat relieved that Blu did not point out her sweaty comment.

"Sounds pretty different, I don't think I could live in such a place, I prefer someplace warmer."

"I can understand that." Jewel said.

Something in Blu's mind told him to say this, although his beak did not completely agree, but his mind won.

"So Jewel, that's actually a nice name for you, I actually expected you to have a different name."

"Oh, thanks, I guess." And Jewel turned back around, where she was blushing at what Blu just said.

"Wow, does Blu actually like me, like more than a friend." Jewel said, as she could not stop blushing.

Blu thought that Jewel turning around meant that she hated him for saying what he said.

"Great, way to go Tyler, you just had to say that, she probably hates me now." Blu said in his head.

Blu cleared his throat. "Sorry if I offended you, I did not mean it."

Jewel heard what Blu said. "Wow, he must like me a lot, and I guess I kinda of like him too."

Jewel turned around to find Blu was facing forward, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, Blu, I mean Tyler…"

"No, it's okay, you can call me Blu, if you want."

"Okay, Blu. So do you like me?"

Blu felt awkward and did not know how to respond to this.

"Well…" Blu started, but was cut off by Rafael.

"We are here, let's go." Rafael said, as the trolley stopped and the trio hopped off the roof.

The three started walking to see this Luiz, while Blu wanted to say what he was going to say, but he could not find the courage to say it. Jewel was also wondering what Blu was about to say, but she did not want to force Blu to tell her.


	12. Love at Party Sight

Chapter 12: Love at Party Sight

* * *

Blu, Jewel, and Rafael soon got to a market place, where the place was full of people looking for fresh fruits and vegetables. However the three birds were looking for another bird that would help them break the chain.

"Rafael! Is that you?" A voice called out.

Rafael turned to see a Yellow Canary and a Red-crested Cardinal flying towards them, Rafael smiled.

"Nico, Pedro! What up, family!"

"Where have you been?" Pedro asked.

"We thought you were dead." Nico added.

But Pedro looked to see Jewel and what he took to be the "lucky guy". "Hold on, rewind!"

And Pedro made the sound of a tape recorder going back. "Isn't that the bird from the cage."

"I think our love lessons went smoothly."

"Yeah, hot wings got handsome here." Pedro said.

Blu and Jewel hid their blushes.

"Man, you must be lucky to get such a pretty girl, I want to be like you." Pedro commented to Blu.

"Thanks, I guess. But we are just chained up."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge." As Nico said, without even looking at the physical chain between the two blue macaws.

Rafael decided to break up his friends' fun and get to the reason why they were here.

"Hey guys, we are looking for Luiz, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, but you didn't, he just took the next trolley."

"Great." Jewel commented.

"Don't worry about it pretty bird." Nico said

"Yeah, it's time to take you to the next level." Pedro added.

"Okay, what next level?" Blu asked.

"You know." Pedro winked. "To shake you tail feathers."

And Nico and Pedro started pulling Blu and Jewel.

"But we have to get this chain off." Jewel said in vain as Rafael and his friends did not listen.

"Come on lovebirds, we are in Rio, enjoy it!" Rafael said happily as he put both of his wings behind Blu and Jewel and started pushing them.

"That's right, live a little." Nico added.

And the five birds went to Nico and Pedro's samba club, unaware that they were being watched by many eyes that were all around the marketplace.

Soon the five birds got to the samba club, where it seemed like the party never stops for there were many birds that were dancing to loud music being played.

"Welcome to paradise!" Nico shouted above the music.

"Some party, right." Rafael shouted too to be heard.

"Wow, this is certainly different from anything I have in Minnesota." Jewel commented as she looked around.

"Well, okay." Rafael replied, confused at what Jewel just said, but he was saved from feeling more awkward when Nico spoke up.

"Okay, everyone!" Nico shouted for everyone to hear. "We have some special guests from out of town and let's show them some love, because I don't think they get out much."

As Nico said this, the spotlights turned on Blu and Jewel and both of them felt embarrassed being the center of attention.

Nico and Pedro than started singing, but Blu and Jewel were stuck to the ground, both too nervous to dance.

Jewel than noticed something weird happening with her tail feathers, for they started to shake form side to side and Jewel suddenly had a flashback.

The flashback was her, as a chick, in a hollow, dancing to birds singing.

Jewel than started to dance with her whole body, which Blu took notice of this.

"What are you doing? "Blu asked, trying hard not to laugh at Jewel's dance moves.

"I have no idea." Jewel said.

Rafael also took notice of this and urged Jewel on. "Alright Jewel!" Rafael shouted to be heard.

As the music continued, Jewel became better at controlling her dance moves, and she noticed that Blu started to dance also, to which she stopped.

Rafael went next to Jewel. "Hey he likes you!"

"How can you tell?" Jewel asked, trying hard to keep her love feelings bottled up. "Have been you been listening?"

"No I'm been watching, just be yourself." And Rafael pushed Jewel into Blu.

Jewel was expecting that Blu would frown or push her off, but instead he smiled and with looks told Jewel to follow him.

Soon the two danced in sync with each other and they even held wings as they continued. Rafael crossed his wings and smiled as he saw the two interact with each other, thinking that he finally got them to love each other.

Blu and Jewel continued to dance together and they were so into the dancing that they forgot they were chained together and Jewel tripped over the chain. Blu, luckily, noticed this and caught Jewel in his wings.

The two than stared into each other's eyes, forgetting the music and lost in their minds. Than Blu started to do the unthinkable and moved his beak closer to Jewel's , Jewel saw this and also moved her beak, unable to control her feelings any longer.

"What am I doing? Is this the right thing to do, to kiss her?" Blu thought.

"Wow, he does like me, this will be my first kiss!" Jewel thought too.

But the kiss never happened, before the two could touch beaks, something or someone pulled off the cloth roof of the club and sunlight replaced the spotlights and the lighting of the club.


	13. Birds vs Monkeys!

Chapter 13: Birds vs. Monkeys!

* * *

The "something" or "someone" that pulled off the roof revealed to be a huge group of little monkeys known as marmosets that came down to ground level with all the birds that were in the club.

All the birds were totally at a loss as to what was happening. Blu was still holding Jewel in his wings, but the two were looking at the marmosets.

Soon one of the marmosets, who had different colored fur and had a gold watch around its body as well as a paper clip in its head hairs that held it like a ponytail, stepped up. He appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Well I'm sorry to break up your lovely moment, lovebirds, but you two are coming with me."

"Yeah, right." Blu said, but he accidentally dropped Jewel as he was saying that.

"Ouch." Jewel said from hitting the floor.

"I'm so sorry Jewel." Blu said as he helped Jewel up.

"Smooth move, lover boy, but you are coming with us." The marmosets' leader demanded.

"Hey, we can be friends." Rafael said, as he wrapped his wing around the marmoset leader.

"This isn't your fight." The leader said as he pushed Rafael aside, but was held by another talon.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me." A Roseate Spoonbill said in an intimidating tone as he locked eyes with the marmoset leader.

All the other birds than got the courage to fight and all of them yelled. "And us."

"Yeah, bring it, little king kong." Pedro said.

Even Jewel found some courage and for a minute the two sides just started at each other with determined looks.

Finally Pedro broke the silence by saying, "Birds vs monkeys!"

And all the birds and marmosets crashed into each other, starting the fight.

As the fight progressed, the birds seemed to be winning.

The Roseate Spoonbill was swinging his huge beak at the tiny monkeys while crushing a couple more under his talons.

Rafael shook a monkey off his beak and than dodged another one trying to tackle him head on. Rafael smiled, "Missed!" Rafael said happily, but than frowned as another monkey was doing karate moves next to him, Rafael just hit him on the head with his beak and the monkey fell down.

Nico and Pedro were also doing their share and launched a berry at a couple of monkeys coming to them, hitting the one in the back. The front monkey laughed at his friend, but was hit by another berry a second after.

Blu and Jewel meanwhile tried their best to fight, but it was difficult to do, because they were still chained to each other. However, they managed to dodge multiple attacks and even tripped a monkey by using the chain to their advantage.

They were happy with how they were doing, but than the marmoset leader tracked Blu and Blu fell down, where the leader was laughing. Jewel than noticed the chain and pulled it up, which hit the marmoset' private part and the marmoset fell down from the pain. Jewel smiled at her work.

"Thanks for the save." Blu said to Jewel.

"You're welcome." Jewel replied, but than saw the trolley that they needed to take to get to Luiz. "We need to go." Jewel pulled Blu leaving behind the marmoset leader still in terrible pain.

Blu and Jewel started to go, but than several marmoset surrounded them and were ready to tackle the two birds.

"Need a lift." The Roseate Spoonbill shouted as he grabbed the chain between Blu and Jewel, but the marmosets were fast and grabbed onto Blu. The marmosets held on and the last monkey stopped a clothesline and grabbed it in order to avoid the birds flying off.

Nico noticed the trouble and took off a bottle cap he uses as a hat and like David with his trusty slingshot, threw the bottle cap and hit the marmoset that was holding Blu's wing. The marmoset reacted to this and let go of Blu, freeing the birds.

"Take that, you funky monkey." Nico shouted happily as he retrieved his bottle cap.

The Roseate Spoonbill than got Blu and Jewel onto the trolley.

"Thank you." Jewel shouted.

"Anytime." The Roseate Spoonbill shouted back.

A few seconds later, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro joined Blu and Jewel.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Pedro said happily.

"We threw down!" Jewel shouted.

"Yeah we threw down." Blu said, slapping his wing into Jewel's.

"You guys were like fire and ice." Rafael added.

"Thunder and lighting." Nico also added.

"Cheese and sprinkles." Jewel said happily, but was greeted by weird looks by everyone else. "It's a Minnesota thing."

And than everyone else laughed at Jewel's statement as the trolley continued on its path.


	14. Another Trolley Ride

Chapter 14: Another Trolley Ride

* * *

The trolley with Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro on top continued on its way towards their destination, Rafael's friend Luiz, who Blu and Jewel thought was another bird.

Blu and Jewel were sitting in the very front with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro in the back where they were thinking of how to get Blu and Jewel together.

Blu and Jewel were enjoying the fresh air and the sun going down, when Jewel heard Rafael.

"Jewel." Rafael said softly enough for her to hear.

And Jewel turned around to see Rafael putting his wings together to tell Jewel that he wanted her to go right next to Blu.

Jewel was not sure at first, but than decided to try it.

Jewel inched her way to Blu, who was facing forward, not paying attention to Jewel at the moment.

"There she goes!" Rafael shouted quietly.

Jewel put her wing out and almost got it around Blu's body, but than she felt weird and pulled it back. Luckily Blu did not notice Jewel doing this.

"Yeah, that went smoothly." Nico stated.

"Maybe she just needs some encouragement." Rafael said, not to be defeated. "You know set the mood."

"I got it." Pedro spoke up. "I know how to set the mood. Check it out."

And Pedro did like a rap song that was not really "setting the mood", because Rafael had a weird look and said. "What kind of mood is that?"

Nico decided to help his friend out before he embarrassed himself too much.

"Pedro, Pedro, a little too aggressive. Not to hate your creativity, but I think

I got this, follow my lead."

And Nico started to sing beautifully, unlike Pedro's out of place singing a minute ago. Pedro finally got Nico's idea and went to the wires that were on top of the trolley and started to pluck them like they were guitar strings.

Nico continued with his song and eventually flew in front of Blu and Jewel, where they were trying to hide their blushes as Nico played his part. Meanwhile Rafael also made some flower petals from a tree fall onto the trolley to make the scene more beautiful.

"Wow, this is the first sunset I seen in awhile." Blu stated, as he let out a sigh.

"It does look nice." Jewel added.

Jewel than heard Rafael calling to her. "Jewel." Rafael spoke quietly. "Down here."

And Jewel looked down to find Rafael flying by the side of the trolley.

"Tell him, "You have handsome eyes." Rafael urged Jewel on.

"Okay." And Jewel turned to Blu. "Do you think I have handsome eyes?" Jewel asked.

Blu felt a little weird hearing this. "Oh, I think you mean pretty, but sure."

Rafael heard Jewel fail. "Okay, let's try this again. Just tell him how you feel."

"Blu." Jewel said as she put her wing on the back of her head, her wing covering her view of Blu.

"Yes." Blu asked.

"I have been thinking, that, that…" Jewel tried to say it, but just couldn't.

Jewel than heard Blu choking, she thought he was also trying to say something, but the words were getting choked up, but it turned out Blu was actually choking on a flower petal that got lodged in his throat.

Jewel quickly saw this. "You're choking! Here let me…"

And Jewel got behind Blu and did the Heimlich on him. Jewel learned it from a book in Linda's bookstore back in Minnesota while she was passing the time.

Jewel continued to try to get the petal out of Blu while Rafael, Nico, and Pedro watched.

"That's my girl." Rafael said sadly, to which Nico replied by making the sound of a bomb dropping and than exploding.

The ride continued as Jewel finally got the petal out of Blu and Blu thanked Jewel. But after that the ride would mostly be uneventful until the trolley finally arrived at a garage.


	15. Luiz, The Bulldog

Chapter 15: Luiz, The Bulldog

* * *

By the time the sun has fully set and night rolled in, the trolley with Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro finally got to Luiz's place.

The birds got off and Rafael happily said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Luiz's garage" And than flew through an opening above the main entrance, followed by Nico and Pedro.

Blu and Jewel had to go through the door, being that they were still chained together.

Blu pushed the door open and Jewel thought he was going to go first. She was completely surprised when Blu did not go and held the door with his wing.

"Ladies first." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel was almost speechless. "Thank you, Blu. Since when were you a gentleman?" And Jewel walked through first.

"Well since I started liking you." Blu stated with a happy tone.

Jewel felt like her heart was going to burst with happiness, but she kept it in.

"So I'm guessing that things like this don't happen in tiny sota." Blu said.

"Tiny sota? Wait you mean Mini sota? Jewel asked.

"Yeah." Blu replied.

"That's a good joke." Jewel said, as she laughed a little.

Meanwhile Rafael was calling for his friend Luiz.

"Luiz! Hey buddy, you here."

Unknown to the birds someone was watching them from under a car's hood.

As Rafael kept calling Luiz's name, the someone came charging out of the car hood, who revealed to be a bulldog with sharp teeth.

As he sprang out, Nico and Pedro screamed and started flying away in terror. Blu and Jewel could only try to run.

"Inside outside, Inside outside!" Blu and Jewel shouted as they tried in vain to escape the bulldog's teeth.

However the bulldog quickly caught up and pinned the two blue macaws to the ground. Blu and Jewel were actually afraid and were covering their eyes for the worse.

It came as a surprise when the bulldog started laughing.

"I got you good." The bulldog stated.

"What?" Blu and Jewel said at the same time.

"I could have ripped your throats out, but I didn't, but I could have." As the bulldog said the last statement with a questioning tone.

"Hey Luiz, stop scaring my friends." Rafael shouted to the bulldog, Rafael being the only one who did not seem scared during the whole thing with the bulldog.

"Hey Rafi, come here, where have you been?" Luiz said giving his toucan friend a big hug and covering him with drool. "You look good." Luis finished as he broke out of the hug.

"Wait, wait, Luiz is a bulldog?" Blu asked.

"You got a problem with dogs?" Luiz asked with a disappointing tone in his voice.

"I do, when they attack me and than think it's funny."

"Well sorry, I was having fun."

"I'm sure you were."

"Luiz, listen…" Rafael started by was cut off by Luiz.

"He is mean, bro." Luiz said with sadness in him.

"Luiz, come on, listen." Rafael said trying to cheer his bulldog friend. "We need your help." And Rafael flew to Blu and Jewel and held the chain up so Luiz could see it.

"Huh." Luiz was thinking. "I think I know what to do."

And Blu and Jewel, in a few minutes, found themselves staring at a saw that was as big as them. Luiz than came up with a welder's mask, smiling.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Jewel asked, swallowing.

"Oh sure, it's easy. And Luiz put the mask on. "Now if you need help, scream really loud, because I can't hear too good with this thing on. Hey Rafi flip the switch, please."

"Don't wonder, he is a professional." And Rafael flipped the switch

"A professional at getting birds killed." Jewel thought in her head as the saw started spinning and she gasped in horror, she was surprised to see Blu was also equally scared.

"Now try not to move I can't really see out of it either." Luis said as he started pushing Blu and Jewel towards the spinning saw.

Blu did not want to see the result of this plan and flew up trying to get away, but Jewel's weight made it difficult.

Blu eventually flew into an overhead light and was caught in it, while Jewel was still being dragged along the table towards the saw. Luck was on her side, however, as the light Blu was on started swinging and Jewel was lifted up and just by a centimeter managed to avoid the saw.

However the two chained birds were still having a terrible time and Jewel eventually swung hard enough that Blu lost his grip on the overhead light and the two fell down towards Luiz.

Luckily, Blu or Jewel were not caught in his teeth, but the chain holding them was and Luiz fell back from the force. Luiz' drool went all over the chain and found it's way to the part holding the two birds' legs and just like butter, the drool got the two birds out of the chain holding them and Blu and Jewel fell to the floor.


	16. Melodramatic Love

**Before we continue, a little message to one of my readers, Calvin. You have to be patience with me, I can't write every single second of my life, no other person is asking me to hurry up with this story. I don't mean to be rude, but you have to have your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Melodramatic Love

* * *

Jewel got up from the floor after she fell down with Blu from slipping off the chain with the help of Luiz's drool.

"Ew, gross." Jewel said as she looked at her talons, but than realized she was free. "But I'm free! Blu, Blu we're free." Jewel said as she went to find Blu.

"Slimy, contaminated, but free, can you believe it's finally…" Jewel was cut off by a dark blue mass flying in front of her. "Over." Jewel finished as she frowned a little by seeing Blu.

Blu continued flying around Luiz's garage, yelling happily. Soon he shouted to Nico and Pedro. "Come on guys, let's go."

To which Nico replied. "What are we waiting for, it's carnival!" And with Blu, Rafael, and Pedro flew out of an open space in the roof into the cool night air.

Jewel slowly walked out of Luiz's garage and went she got outside she looked up to see Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro still flying happily in circles.

Jewel, with a sad face, started walking away from the happy group to find her Linda.

She was still walking away when Blu spotted her and flew down to her.

"Hey, where are you going? Jewel?" Blu said to which Jewel turned around. "What's wrong?" Blu asked with worry.

"Nothing, you will be back in the rainforest and I'm be back with Linda, we are free from each other.

Blu was going to say something but was cut off by Nico. "Hey birds, what's the matter, let's go!"

Blu went back to talking to Jewel. "I guess I thought…"

"What? That you would come to Minnesota, great I guess I will knit you a scarf."

"No that's not what I meant…" Blu began, but was again cut off by Jewel.

"Look Blu, I can't spend my life walking around and following you wherever you're going." Jewel said and began again to walk away.

To Blu that was the last straw. "Hey it's not my fault you can't fly." Blu said and like knife to a heart, Jewel stopped in place, thinking hard about what Blu just said.

"Awkward." Pedro whispered to Nico, as Rafael went to sort the whole thing out.

"Okay, okay, you know what this is good, just clear the air, just be completely honest with each other."

Jewel, now wanting to hurt Blu as much as he hurt her, said. "You want honest, fine I can be honest, I don't belong here and in fact I never wanted to come here. And you know what…" Jewel stopped for a second before continuing.

"That moment, that so called love moment was fake, I had no control over what was happening and I regret it completely."

Blu gasped and Rafael, well let's just say he fainted at hearing this.

"Goodbye, you wild bird." Jewel said as she turned around and started walking.

"Likewise, you pet." Blu shouted back at Jewel and flew off in the opposite direction.

Rafael was still laying on the ground while the two so called "lovebirds" split. Nico and Pedro flew down to Rafael and with much slapping of wings, finally got him up.

Meanwhile Blu was flying away with tears in his eyes.

"How could she say that? That moment was wonderful and it was not fake! I just almost kissed her. I thought she really loved me back." Blu thought as he continued flying off to the rainforest.

Jewel was walking along the sidewalk, aimlessly, with her heart breaking. The argument she and Blu just had kept playing again and again in her mind.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she did not realize that Nigel, that evil white cockatoo that captured her and Blu was flying in and before Jewel could realize it, Nigel had his talons around her neck.

"Hello pretty lady, going somewhere?" Nigel said evilly.

Jewel did not have the strength to fight Nigel and just as easily gave in, not even trying to get free.

"Fine, you got me." Jewel said sadly.

"Huh, I did not expect such an easy win, maybe I should have taken your boyfriend , instead of you."

At the mention of "boyfriend", Jewel got angry. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Right, well that means he won't be coming for you and keep that temper, I like well tempered opponents.

And Nigel with a crying Jewel flew away to the human smugglers. Luckily Nico and Pedro saw the whole thing and flew to get Blu and Rafael for help.

Meanwhile Rafael, who finally woke up from passing out got to Blu before he could go to far.

Rafael found Blu and flew in front to stop him. "Get out of the way Rafael."

"No! You need to go back to Jewel and tell her you're sorry."

"Why? You heard her, that moment was fake and so was the love." Blu said with emotion, but deep down he still loved her.

"I know you love her Blu, relationships have their ups and downs and that was a down moment, you need to go back."

Blu was going to say something back, but was disrupted by Nico and Pedro coming to them.

"Blu, Blu!" Pedro shouted. "Jewel has been taken by this crazy cockatoo."

"With big ninja talons." Nico added.

"Anyway that's not the point, she just gave up and let him take her, not even a fight." Pedro said.

"What have I done?" Blu said in his head, he did not even know how much he had hurt Jewel to the point where she would just surrender herself. "Let's fly." Blu said in determination and than flew as fast as his wings would let him towards the direction of Jewel. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro followed Blu, determined to save Jewel.

A few minutes later, Rafael was thinking about something.

"I feel like we forgot something." Rafael said, as the group flew over Luiz's garage.

"Hey birds wait up!" Luiz shouted, wearing a carnival outfit. "They left me, this is messed up." And Luiz just laid flat on the sidewalk.


	17. Carnival

**Hey guys, if you have not heard already Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III has lung cancer, so sad! Anyway out of the blue this morning, he has favorited me, followed me, favorited this story, and followed this story! And so I want to finish this story for him, before you know what happens. That means all my other stories are put on hold for now until I finish this.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Carnival

* * *

Blu, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro finally got to the carnival parade in search of Jewel.

However the sight of carnival, all the floats, decorations, dancers, and the many people enjoying the sight on both sides distracted Blu for a little.

"Wow!" Was all Blu could say as he flew down along the many colorful floats. Blu than focused on why he was here, while everyone else was having fun, Blu needed to do something serious and that was to save Jewel.

Blu passed by a float that had two performers that looked like blue macaws, one of which looked like Jewel, trying to hide herself. As Blu saw this, he could only picture Jewel again, looking very beautiful back when the two danced together in the samba club.

Blu was so deep in thought that at first he did not hear Rafael, Nico, and Pedro calling to him as Blu stayed in mid-air.

"Blu, Blu!" Pedro called out, finally getting Blu's attention. "We found her, she is on some weird chicken float!"

"Come on!" Rafael shouted as he flew on the way to Jewel.

Blu took one last look at the blue macaw dancer. "I am coming for you, Jewel." Blu said before following Rafael.

Meanwhile while the four bird were looking for Jewel, Jewel was locked up and at the complete mercy of Nigel, who endlessly taunted Jewel. Jewel was sad, she would never get to see Linda again and she hated to admit it, but she missed Blu, she would do anything to break free and see Blu at least for one second and tell him sorry.

Nigel came up to Jewel. "How sad, no one is coming for you, looks like no one likes you, pity, if I had one little bit of mercy I would let you free, but I don't.

"He will come and set me free and you will be in this cage!" Jewel yelled with tears forming in her eyes, but deep down she knew Blu would never come.

"Well I don't see him, but if he does come, Mr. Handsome will regret coming here." And Nigel laughed evilly and left Jewel in her sorrow.

Back with Blu, he had to dodge many performers and other floats to get to Jewel, he was not that experienced with flying through carnival like Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were. But he was determined to make it to Jewel.

Soon Blu saw an ugly looking float that was supposed to be a chicken. "I guess that's the one." Blu said as he made his way inside.

When Blu got inside, he walked carefully and found not just Jewel, but many other birds too locked in cages.

"Oh, no." Blu said in a low tone, but than focused on Jewel.

Jewel was turned away with her back to Blu, so she did not even know he was here. Blu looked at Jewel, in disbelief that Jewel was so broken by Nigel.

Blu, at first, could not say anything, but than he spoke. "Jewel?"

At first Jewel thought she was hearing things, but than the voice spoke again. "Jewel?"

Jewel turned around slowly and saw none other than Blu. "Blu! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set you free."

Jewel, completely forgetting about Nigel, continued talking. "I never thought you would come, I thought you hate me for what I said." Jewel continued, while looking down at her talons.

"Look, I'm the one who should be sorry, it should be you that should be hating, not me, and plus, I could not just leave you here to suffer."

"Thank you, Blu." As Jewel was now crying tears of happiness.

"And to tell you the truth, I…"

Before Blu could finish, Nigel lunged at Blu and grabbed him with his talons and threw him in a cage before Blu could even understand what was happening to him.

Blu felt lightheaded as he landed flat in the cage. Jewel called to him.

"Blu, are you okay!" Jewel shouted.

Blu finally picked himself up. "I'm fine."

Nigel was just finishing putting on the lock, when Blu stood up.

"Well, I guess I should call you, "Mr, Romantic", now. You know I seriously doubted you would come and try to rescue your "girlfriend". But it looks like you failed."

Blu glared sternly at Nigel. "When I get out, you and I are going to settle this."

"Like I'm really scared of you."

Blu than remembered something. "You should be, for my new friends are coming and they will free me."

Nigel only smiled. "You mean those friends." As Nigel pointed out Rafael, Nico, Pedro in a cage.

"Hi Blu." Pedro said sadly.

"What happened?" Blu asked them.

"Big ninja talons." Nico said to sum it up.

"Well I guess you should enjoy your stay here in prison." Nigel laughed evilly again as he flew off to the driver of the float.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, not saying anything. But looking at each other told them one thing. All hope seemed to have been lost.


	18. The Plane

Chapter 18: The Plane

* * *

The ugly chicken float finally made it to an old airstrip, where the human smugglers got off and started loading all the caged birds in the back of a small plane. The boy, by the name of Fernando, was helping them load the cages onto the plane. He was still debating whether or not he should be doing this.

Fernando handed the cage that held Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to one of the men, to which the man replied. "Come on, kid."

Fernando than turned around and saw the cages that held Blu and Jewel, he decided to free them. Fernando went quickly to their cages.

"I'm going to let you guys out of here." Fernando said as he started to open Jewel's cage to let her out.

Nigel than saw what was happening and landed on top of Jewel's cage, scaring Fernando. One of the other men saw Fernando and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"Nothing." Fernando lied.

But the man knew. "You shouldn't have done that, now come on."

Fernando turned to see Jewel's sad face. Jewel felt sad for Fernando and the look told Fernando to run and get help. Fernando than bit the man's hand, the man yelling in pain and Fernando running off.

One of the other men came up to chase Fernando. The man with the bitten hand replied. "Just forget him, get the rest of the birds."

And soon all the birds were loaded and the plane started to take off. Blu and Jewel knew all hope was officially lost as they were put in place.

The plane started to go and Jewel knew she was never going to see her Linda ever again. While the plane went, however, Jewel felt a slight bump as the plane took off. Little did she know that it was Linda and Tulio driving a float and the "bump" was a collision between the float and plane. However the plane still managed to go.

Soon the plane was on it's way and the sun started to rise once again over Rio as our birds are still losing their hope.

"Sorry Eva, I wouldn't be home for dinner." Rafael said sadly as Nico and Pedro also had sad looks.

Jewel, however, has not lost complete hope like everyone else, Blu coming for her has given her faith to be free and she devised her own idea to get out.

Jewel reached her talons out and managed to get the fire extinguisher hook and attached it to the top of her cage. Rafael, Nico, and Pedro noticed this, curious looks in their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Blu asked.

"I'm going to pop this cage like a soda bottle." And Jewel started banging herself against the cage to knock the extinguisher off, she succeeded and the extinguisher's weight forced the top of the cage to pop a little, but leaving enough room for Jewel to crawl through.

"Now that's popping." Nico said excitedly, finally getting his confidence back.

"Hurry Blu, we have to help the others." Jewel said as she opened Blu's cage.

"Yes sir." Blu said as he walked out and helped Rafael, Nico, and Pedro out.

With Rafael, Nico, and Pedro's help, Blu and Jewel finally got all the birds out of the cages. And before Jewel opened the back door of the plane, she wisely blocked the door to the cockpit with cages, so the smugglers could not get out easily to stop them.

Jewel than flew to the control panel and with her beak pushed the lever to open the back door to let everyone out.

The smugglers noticed this and the one with Nigel on his shoulder tried to open the door to find it blocked by the cages. The birds waited for the back door to open and once it was fully open, they had their freedom.

Like the leader telling the paratroopers to jump off, Blu shouted, "Go, go, go!"

Pedro shouted. "Freedom!"

And at that all the birds flew off in flight, yelling happily that they were free at last. However they have left their two saviors, Blu and the flightless Jewel, all alone on the plane, with three human smugglers and a crazy white cockatoo.


	19. Love at Falling Sight

Chapter 19: Love at Falling Sight

* * *

After all the birds in the plane flew off and were away, Blu started dragging Jewel to get off and fly away, the only problem, Jewel couldn't fly.

"Come on Jewel!" Blu yelled as he started to run to the open back door.

"Wait, wait!" Jewel shouted as she let go of Blu.

Blu stopped and turned around. "Hey, it's okay, we will do this together." Blu putting a wing on Jewel's shoulder.

Blu than yelled for Nigel came in and with one strong talon grabbed Jewel and threw her against the side of the plane. A cage just happened to than fall onto Jewel's wing, crippling her wing.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted and than tried to get to Jewel to help her, but Nigel blocked his way.

"Going somewhere." Nigel said as he stared at Blu.

"You!" Blu said in anger and lunged himself at Nigel.

The two than fought, clawing, kicking, and punching each other as Jewel stayed where she was for the cage still trapped her.

As if by luck however, turbulence shook the plane and it was just enough for the cage to get off of Jewel. Jewel than went to try to help Blu as the two did not notice Jewel free.

Jewel looked around and noticed the extinguisher she used earlier to get her cage open was still moving around in the plane.

Jewel, with all her strength, crawled onto her good wing to the extinguisher and grabbing the hook dragged it to Blu and Nigel.

Blu saw Jewel and Jewel gave Blu the "be quiet" sign and motioned him to keep Nigel in place.

Blu did as he was instructed and held Nigel.

"You think you can beat me!" Nigel yelled to Blu as he was gaining the upper hand.

"No, but she can." Blu said, to which Nigel gave a weird look.

Little did Nigel know that Jewel put the hook onto Nigel leg.

"Hey turn around!" Jewel yelled.

Nigel turned around and was shocked to see Jewel.

"Goodbye, ugly." And Jewel pulled the pin of the extinguisher like a grenade. The extinguisher, like a rocket, sent Nigel crashing through the glass door to the cockpit and though the windshield. The extinguisher fell off as soon as Nigel was out of the plane. But than Nigel was caught in the propeller of the plane.

Jewel saw some white feathers fly past as she thought Nigel was caught in the blade. The plane than die and it started going down. The plane shook violently and Jewel was unable to get a grip onto the plane and fell off.

"Blu!" Jewel screamed as she fell off and started falling to her death.

"No!" Blu shouted as he tried to catch Jewel, but was too wounded from the fight with Nigel to get to her in time. Blu stood up and groaned in pain, as he realized he was too hurt to fly. Blu had a tough decision to make and he made it.

Blu fell off, if Jewel was to die, so would he, love was that strong for her.

Blu eventually caught up to Jewel and held her in his wings.

Jewel was shocked. "Blu, what are you doing?"

I couldn't let you go, I am too hurt to fly and so are you. If we are too die, than let's do it together, because I love you!" Blu said.

"You do?" Jewel said happily.

"Yes!" And Blu kissed Jewel for the first time, both of them enjoying it, as the water came closer and closer.

They finally broke away from the kiss and they both saw the water closing in, they both closed their eyes and and hugged each other tightly, in a few seconds they would enter the water and they would drown.

Suddenly they felt talons grab onto them and lift them up. Blu and Jewel opened their eyes to find Rafael and some of the other birds from the plane picking them up.

"Need a lift, lovebirds." Rafael shouted.

"Thanks Rafael." Blu said and than went back to being with Jewel.

The group flew off and soon arrived at the landing strip, where Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were, still in sorrow at losing to the smugglers.

Fernando noticed the group of birds and the familiar two blue macaws and shouted. "Linda!" And pointed to the birds.

"Jewel? It's Jewel, that's my big brave girl!" And Linda ran to Jewel.

Rafael and the other birds put Blu and Jewel down and than flew off to enjoy their freedom.

Thanks, Rafael!" Jewel shouted.

"Anytime lovebirds!" Rafael shouted back as he went home to Eva and his crazy children.

Linda than arrived, but was shocked to find her Jewel injured.

"What happened, my poor Jewel!" Linda said with tears in her eyes.

Blu saw this, he never knew how close Jewel and Linda were, he started to regret saying that Jewel is a pet, she is a companion.

Tulio than went to pick up both of them, but Blu was still a little scared at the bird doctor and tried to shield Jewel with his wings. Jewel calmed Blu down.

"Blu, it's okay, they will take care of us." Jewel said smoothly and showing a smile, even thought her wing hurt a lot.

Blu trusted Jewel and let the bird doctor pick them up.

"Don't worry I will take care of you two."

And Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando drove away to the aviary.


	20. The End

**This is it guys! Last chapter! But this not the complete end of this story. No, for I will eventually be writing the sequels. My own version of Rio 2, as well as maybe the period of Jewel healing her wing and the couple having their children. I am even thinking of maybe even doing prequels. Like my own version of Moose Lake by Soursweettooth, but with Jewel and Linda, as well as Blu's story before he met Jewel. So many things to think about! But let's finish this first!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed in this story, this has become my most popular story so far and I have all of you guys to thank for that.**

**P.S. After this is done, I am going back to writing Jewel's midlife crisis as well as starting my medieval tale story, so stay tuned for that.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The End

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Blu and Jewel fell off the plane together and fell in love with each other, falling in mid-air to their deaths. Blu and Jewel were rescued by Rafael and Jewel was finally reunited with her Linda. However both Blu and Jewel required medical attention and after a lengthy stay in the aviary, the two eventually were back to full health.

During that time, Blu and Jewel stayed with each other for most of the time, where they would love each other endlessly. Blu taught Jewel how to fly during that time and by the time they were back to full health, Jewel was an expert at flying. Jewel, in return, helped Blu move around, for he was more injured than Jewel from the fighting with Nigel.

Soon it came time for the two to live in the newly built Blu Bird Sanctuary, named after Blu, to spend their lives repopulating the Blue Spix macaws.

On a watchtower overlooking the sanctuary, Blu and Jewel, with Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, were eager to get going.

Tulio held Blu, who's injuries were fully healed, and he could finally fly without pain through his body. Blu spread his wings and Tulio threw Blu up in the air and Blu flew up high, smiling happily.

Linda and Jewel were saying their goodbyes. The two did their signature hand bump and than Linda stoked Jewel's back.

Jewel had at first a sad look in her eyes at the thought of being away from her Linda. But than she smiled and flew off to join Blu.

"That's my big brave girl." Linda said, as she was joined by Tulio and Fernando who were also watching the moment.

Jewel caught up to Blu and the two flew away to find their new home.

Many months later, morning in Rio started again, as the birds started up their morning song again, but this time they were joined by two new birds, Blu and Jewel.

As Blu and Jewel sang with everyone else, they were joined by three little blue chicks, their new children. The couple was also joined by Rafael, Nico, and Pedro who sang along.

Blu and Jewel eventually went up through a tree and than touched backs with each other and than flew in a straight direction. They were joined by their kids as well as Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. They were also joined by Linda and Tulio holding a hang glider, flying alongside their avian friends as the sun continued to rise over the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro.

However, Luiz, the bulldog was also hanging onto a glider as he joined his friends.

Luiz shouted. "I love you, Rio!"

The End


End file.
